


Call For Help (Or, that time when Bucky tried to comfort Jemma)

by ElentariR



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: Jemma was crying. He needed to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 19





	Call For Help (Or, that time when Bucky tried to comfort Jemma)

Jemma was crying.

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the beautiful scientist he loved, curled up in the fluffiest chair in the compound.

 _Jemma_ was _crying_.

Emotions cycled through Bucky in rapid succession: anger, fear, uncertainty. Ducking quickly back behind the door, he immediately dialed Skye’s number.

“’Sup, Bucky?” Skye greeted cheerfully.

“Jemma is crying,” Bucky whispered into the phone. He peeked around the corner. “What do I do?”

“What, seriously?” Skye’s skepticism rang clear. “What do you…?” She sighed. “Go comfort her. See what’s up.”

Bucky winced. “How… How do I comfort her?”

“Start with hugs.”

“But I thought that seminar said that I shouldn’t hug...”

“Okay, okay.” Skye interrupted, exasperated. “I can guarantee you that _Jemma_ would not object to a surprise hug from you, but okay. Just go talk to her.”

“Talk to her.”

“Well, yeah.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I can’t do that. She’s crying. I might make her feel worse.”

Skye choked out a laugh. “Dude. Do you want my help or not?”

“I do,” Bucky muttered with a wince. “But don’t you have any better suggestions?”

“Just go say hello and ask if she wants tea,” Skye advised. “You’ll be great, I promise.” With that, she hung up, leaving Bucky staring at his phone.

Bucky exhaled heavily. Mustering every ounce of his courage, he shoved the device into his back pocket and marched into the room. His heart twisted painfully in his chest when Jemma hastily swiped away the moisture from her cheeks as he approached.

“Oh, James, good morning!” Wobbly though it was, her smile took his breath away. “I was just...uh… I was...”

“Hello.” Bucky winced at his flat tone. Inhaling, he tried again. “Would you like tea?” Jemma blinked. Bucky followed her eyes down to the mostly full mug in her hand. Heat flooded his cheeks and he mentally kicked himself. “Oh.”

“That’s a sweet offer, James; thank you.” Jemma smiled up at him.

“You were crying.”

Much to Bucky’s surprise, Jemma laughed. “Goodness, yes. So silly of me, I know.”

Floundering more than ever, Bucky hesitated before asking, “Why were you crying?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, honestly. I just finished this book series,” Jemma explained. “And my favorite character is, quite heroically but tragically, killed.” She smiled up at him. “So, you see, I’ll be quite alright.”

Bucky opened and closed his mouth. How was he supposed to respond. “I see.”

Jemma nodded and took a long sip of her tea.

“Did you...like the books?” Bucky asked finally. He was rewarded with a blinding smile.

“Oh, yes. Very much. The death aside.”

“Good.”

Silence fell. Bucky hoped it wasn’t awkward. He was grateful for every second he was allowed to spend in Jemma’s presence, but he could only imagine how unpleasant it must be for her. Discomfort quickly mounting, Bucky shifted on his feet.

“I should go,” Bucky muttered, backing away.

Eyes widening, Jemma straightened in her seat. “Wait!” she blurted. Pink tinged her cheeks. She stared at some point just below his chin. “Would you like to get coffee?”

“Coffee?” Bucky echoed. He couldn’t believe she offered to spend time with him. “You prefer tea.”

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink, almost red. “I do,” she admitted. “But you prefer coffee.”

Bucky could only stare. She knew that?

Unease replaced the hope in Jemma’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, James. I thought...” She trailed off.

“Why are you apologizing?” Bucky frowned.

“Well, you...” Jemma gestured vaguely. “I asked you on a date and made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry. I thought...” She winced.

Bucky’s mouth hung open. Surely he misunderstood. His ears must have failed him. They must have because there was no way… “You asked me on a date?”

Jemma scrunched her nose and hid her face behind her hand. “I, well, I thought you liked me.”

“I do,” Bucky blurted.

Jemma slowly peeked out from behind her hand. “You do?”

“Yeah, of course I do. But you don’t like me.”

Jemma frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Bucky took a moment to process the new – very startling – information. “You like me?” He asked softly, searching her eyes.

A slow smile stretched across Jemma’s face. She slid out of her chair, putting her mug on the side table, and moved to stand a mere arm’s length away. “I very much do. And I do believe you said that you like me.”

Bucky nodded fervently.

“Excellent!” Jemma clapped her hands together. “Now that’s all settled, shall we go for a hot beverage?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Bucky walked on clouds the rest of the week.


End file.
